Truth or Dare?
by Jackslostgurl
Summary: MAJOR jakckate starts with a game of truth or dare on a girls night. rated for sex scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I_ don't own any of the lost characters because if I did I wouldn't be wasting my time writing about them I'd be off being rich and fabulous and getting nose jobs._

"Ok, ok my turn," said Shannon "Kate truth or dare?"

"Dare"

It was girls night in where a couple of the girls from the island gathered together in a little cave down the end of the beach to take a break from their men.

"All right Kate we dare you- shut up for a minute will ya?" Shannon said shushing the other girls. "we dare you to kiss Jack"

"Now?" said Kate looking at her like she was an escaped lunatic.

"Yeah why not?"

"But everyone will see"

"Exactly" said Shannon with an evil grin.

Kate took a deep breath then she, and the other girls tottered out of cave and off up the beach in their pyjamas.

Further up the beach Jack, Sawyer, Boone, Charlie, Hurley and a guy called Ben from Canberra were sitting around the fire in an awkward silence. They all turned their heads though as they heard the girls coming up the beach Shannon giving Kate sharp little jabs in the back every now and then to prevent her from stopping. Kate took another deep breath and walked over to Jack as sexily as she could in her lilac tank top and teddy bear print pyjama bottoms.

"Yes Kate?" he said looking at her a little uncertainly as she knelt down in front of him.

She leaned in and kissed him, at first he was a little shocked but then he responded eagerly. Kate too was shocked but found herself sliding her tongue into his mouth. His own tongue caressed hers, his mouth slowly circling her own. She didn't care that everyone was watching with their mouths open. All she cared about was kissing Jack. No one spoke, not that they'd know what to say. Jack put his arms around her drawing her closer to him deepening the kiss. Kate felt her arms go around his neck although not fully aware of lifting them. She had expected that she'd kiss him, he'd blush and stammer and she'd run off embarrassed. Not this, not the raw, untamed passion he was giving to her now. He tasted of sat water and some sweet jungle fruit. Mango perhaps?

Someone coughed. Jack and Kate broke apart. Kate was blushing furiously but smiling to herself. Jack was grinning like a loon at the sky, the sand, the fire anywhere but at Kate or the others. Kate got up brushing sand off her knees. Someone coughed again Kate looked up to see Sun covering her mouth.

"Ummm . . . " Kate stammered, "We'll just be eh going back now"

The girls turned and flounced back to heir cave in a pack except Kate who strolled along behind them all staring at the midnight blue sky.

"What the fuck are you doing man? Go after her" Charlie said giving Jack a shove, "ask her to meet up again or something.

"Right" Jack nodded and ran off down the beach after Kate.

"Kate!" he called after her.

She turned around, "Jack?"

"Yeah Kate listen, I was just . . . d'you . . . wanna meet you know up tomorrow?" he asked tentatively dreading her answer.

"Yeah of course I do"

"Would you meet me at my cave at one o'clock?"  
Kate nodded. "Great Jack beamed at her. He leaned down and gave a quick clumsy little kiss. He turned to head back up to the guys.

"Jack, wait" Kate said. He turned around. Kate stood on her tiptoes to give him another kiss, a proper kiss. Their mouths worked together, tongues tenderly stroking each other; Kate let a small moan escape her lips. Jack found it erotic and worked his tongue deeper into her mouth. Kate moaned again, so did Jack. His hands roamed all over her back, over her shoulders down towards her chest.

Kate pulled away "Jack – don't – stop. Save it for tomorrow"

"Okay" said Jack. He kissed her goodbye, a couple of times. "See you tomorrow" Kate whispered against his cheek as she hugged him. "One o'clock?" Said Jack.

"One o'clock"

**A/N:** _Dun dun duuun! Well what did you think? Will update A.S.A.P if I get NICE reviews. Or bad I don't care will update anyway. But review anyway, you know you want too. And If you give me your name in your review I'll put you in as an anonymous character in future chapters!  _


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** If only I owned Jack, then I could take advantage of him. He he

**Chapter 2:**

"Hey gorgeous" Jack said to Kate who was standing in mouth of his cave, "you have much trouble getting up here?"

"Couple of questions from Adrienne and Shannon but no one else.

"Good" Jack stood up he gave her a quick kiss on the nose making her blush, "now come with me"

Jack took her by the hand and led her through the jungle and into a magnificent clearing with a little silvery waterfall in the middle.

"Keep walking" Jack instructed her leading her through the waterfall. Kate shrieked a little as the cold water hit her head.

"Now what do you think?"

"Jack it's gorgeous how did you find it?"

"Just walking really," he said honestly flopping down against the back wall of the cave. Kate said down beside him. Jack put his arm around her she turned her head to him, he kissed her softly, then Kate felt him sliding his tongue along her bottom lip, seeking entry. Kate obliged parting her lips. Jack's hands roamed all over her back….

**Later that day….**

Kate was sitting on the beach applying layers of foundation to her neck.

"Kate?" asked Claire, "what are you doing?"

"Nothing" said Kate hurriedly hiding the make-up behind her back. She swept her hair over her shoulder, hiding her neck with her hand.

"Oh my gawd!" said Claire kneeling down in front of Kate, "who gave you that?"

"Shhhhh" said Claire letting her hand fall away to reveal a big purple hickey or 'love bite' as her mam would have called it. "Promise you wont tell anyone, even Shannon and Sun?"

"Promise" said Claire, "cross my heart and all that crap"

"Ok, it was Jack"

"Really?"

"Yes now shut up and never speak of it again ok?"

Claire nodded and rose to her feet saying as she got up, "if you put vinegar on it, it'll fade quicker.

"Kate" said Charlie a little while later, "what are you doing?"

Kate was rummaging through the wreckage of what used to be the catering end of the plane.

"Looking"

"For what exactly?"

"Vinegar" said Kate straightening up several little blue sachets in her hand.

"You've got a hickey don't you?" Charlie teased, "give me a look then"

Kate reluctantly pulled her hair over her shoulder.

"That's a good one. So, who's it from?"

"Never you mind"

"It was Jack wasn't it? Claire told you about the vinegar right?"

"Yes it was Jack but how did you know Claire told me?"

"Claire and I make out all the time and she never has any" Charlie clapped his hands over his mouth realising what he had just said.

"You don't tell anyone about me and Jack and I promise not to tell anyone about you and Claire. Deal?"

"Deal" they shook hands.

**_A/N: I'm sorry its so short and crappy but I promise the next will be better longer and also they will have sex in the next one! Adrienne could you please give me some more information about yourself and your appearance as I would like to develop you more as a character._**

**THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, everything belongs to the geniuses who created LOST

**A/N:** Sorry this took so long to update I always do this I start something and never finish it. I've got like 10 chapters of this story written out by hand but never transferred onto the computer.

Jack and Kate were making out again in Jacks cave. Things were starting to heat up. Jack's hand was under her top, practiced fingers unlatching her bra. Kate moaned a little into his mouth. Her pulled her top and bra off whilst her hands slowly unbuttoned his shirt, pushing it off his shoulders.

Jack's hands were massaging her breasts.

Kate's hands were at his pants button now.

They knew this had to be quick; they could get walked in on at any moment, as someone always needed Jack's help.

She slid down his pants and stepped out of her own, Jack slipped a hand in under her black panties. He slid one finger inside her, Kate spread her legs, making it easier for him to feel her hot, wet insides she moaned a little louder.

Then his fingers were gone and his cock had replaced them, boxers and panties had been lost somewhere along the way. And now they were moving together, slowly at first as they got used to each other, and then faster as they realised how much they needed each other and why had they waited so long before doing anything about it.

Kate came first, but kept going until Jack came. Then kind of collapsed on him. They lay there wrapped around each other until,

"Dude!"

"_OH_! Jesus Christ!"

Hurley and Charlie were standing in the mouth of the cave, shocked and unable to move. They just stared at them then Charlie choked out a "Sorry, didn't know anyone- eh sorry" Then ran from the cave whispering to Hurley "It told you, I _told you_! They'd have done it before next month! Ha ha! I get your dinner tonight!"

Jack looked at Kate and grinned who burst into a fit of giggles, burying her head in his shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

"Kate!" Jack's voice rang through the hatch, "Kate!"

"In the computer room" came Kate's reply. Jack's head popped around the door, "Hey" he said rather awkwardly.

"What's wrong?" she asked a look of concern passing over her face.

"Is there anyone else here?" Jack asked.

"No, well Hurley was supposed to be here but he said something about hanging out with that Libby woman. He's taken quite a shine to her" Kate smiled, "So I said I'd do the shift on my own, why what do you need?"

"Well it's kinda hard to say" Jack said looking more and more uncomfortable, "You see I … eh … I kinda need a … a favour?"

"Sure Jack, anything" said Kate.

"Well you see we've been on this island over a month now Kate and I mean a man has … urges I mean-"

"Jack!" said Kate clearly becoming impatient with his babbling, "What do you need?"

"A blowjob"

"What?"

"Kate please please I'll do anything for you, please I really need it"

"Fine"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah seriously, but I want my something first"

"Sure, whatever you want"

Kate immediately crushed her body against his lips meeting in a blinding kiss; she unzipped her pants and guided his hand to her. Jack pushed her trousers down over her thighs and she stepped out of tem, he slipped his hand in under her black panties and she moaned as she felt his hand brush over her untamed pussy. She thrust her hips towards him, begging him to enter her with some part of him. He continued to tease her inching his hand closer and closer to the lip of her sex, he finally entered her with one finger, working it deep into her pussy, she moaned and grinded against his hand, he withdrew his finger but returned with two causing her to cry out and thrust her hips against him harder, just as she was about to come he pulled away from her. He kissed a path from her mouth to her pussy slipping his tongue inside her, she was so close that a few flicks and plunges of his tongue had her bucking and moaning and murmuring his name over and over again. She collapsed against him, "Thanks Jack, now your turn" She unbuttoned his jeans and drew down the zip, she let out a slight gasp when she saw how large he was and didn't hesitate in engulfing his head with her mouth, he let out a sharp hiss when he felt her throat constricting around him. She ran her tongue along the length of his hard shaft, swirling her tongue around the tip, fingers massaging the base. She continued to run her tongue along his length in long, slow, wet strokes feeling him about to come she stopped.

"Jack, I need you inside of me _now_" he picked her up and laid her down on the couch, positioning himself above her, she felt his hardness prod her inner thigh and reached for him, angling his length towards her. Her fingers touched her own sopping wet pussy as she slid his cock into her, groaning as she felt him enter her, pushing himself into her until he was completely inside her, he drew back out again and she arched her

back thrusting her hips to his where they met softly.

"Harder Jack, please" he thrust into her more furiously and he moaned, "Oh yes Jack, baby it's never been so good for me you're in me so deep, you're so big! Oh!" At the sound of her pleasure Jack's increased and he pounded into her mercilessly, while she bucked and moaned and loved every minute of it. "Jack" she whispered, "come inside me please I want to feel you fill me up, every inch of me" her whispering in his ear sent Jack over the edge, she felt him grow even larger inside of her then explode inside her causing Kate to come for the second time, harder this time and then once more as she rode out each wave, her wet release blending with his inside her.


End file.
